As the Plot Thickens!
by LuckyiLexx
Summary: Deleted Scene from Chapter 20 of my WIP SSHG AU/Romance/Drama titled: Let the Arrow Fly. I recommend you do NOT read it until after Chapter 24. The scene depicts the three marauders as they deal with the stress of their loyalties and maintaining their cover.


A/N: Hello readers! This is a deleted scene turned One-Shot from my WIP SSHG AU/Romance/Drama titled **Let the Arrow Fly.**

My personal take on the very real possibility that these golden boys were only a few steps from being the evil the proclaimed to side against.

(or did they ever really?)

Content Warning: Mature themes and swearing.

Disclaimer: not mine no money!

* * *

**As the Plot Thickens!**

After a long and hectic night, the early morning sunlight was just peeking into the windows of the Potter's home, when James shut the door to the guest room that Lily was now sleeping peacefully in. He turned around and saw Sirius and Peter waiting for him in the hallway, both with anxious fearful expressions. James jerked his head in the direction of his room and left expecting them to follow. Once all three were ensconced behind his door with heavy silencing wards in place James began pacing the room.

"What are we supposed to do James? Shouldn't we be turning her over to the Dark Lord? I -If he finds out that we have her, after she escaped, we're all dead." Peter stuttered fearfully, while watching the brains of their trio pace as he tried to muddle through the problem.

"No Worm, I'm not turning Lily over to him. Don't you get it he said that she was mine, I could use her to keep our cover intact. By marrying Lily, no one would ever question our allegiance. I can't do Occlumency and keep Dumbledore out if suspicion gets cast our way. The only thing keeping Dumbledore from doing more than just reading my emotions is owing to the constant stream of thoughts I have going; with all the ways I want to shag Evans. Just like the Dark Lord said he would be, the old man is too trusting and decent to pry." James explained still pacing and ruffling his hair occasionally.

"Certainly would explain why we got away with so much right under his nose at school. You've got no appreciation for how fine Remus' ass looks when he walks." Sirius sighed dramatically, before continuing with a mischievous grin,

"Although come to think of it, my mental porn reel probably just tweaked the old man, he always seemed overly twinkly to me." Sirius drawled, before breaking out in a barking guffaw.

"Yes well if you could have kept control of your ridiculously insatiate lust for those muggle girls last year, we wouldn't be under suspicion, and we'd already be full Death Eaters, and members of the inner circle by now." James snapped at Sirius angrily still fuming over their entire situation.

"Hey, you agreed a few Muggle girls wouldn't make a lick of difference to anyone. And Peter here's still a fucking Virgin! I blame him for the botched work, I had to do what I could and spread myself around between all three of them. Until you showed up that is." Sirius smirked and preened, quite chuffed with himself and his handling of three woman simultaneously under Imperius.

"H-Hey I'm not a virgin! N-Not anymore I got that blonde one." Peter protested. Then giving his two friends a lopsided grin when they both burst out laughing, not realizing they were laughing at him, not with him.

"I'd doubt anyone counts necrophilia as a good and proper fuck, worm, she was stone cold by the time you managed it mate." James laughed at him. Peters face turned red with rage and he demanded.

"Yes it does count!"

"Oh, come on give him this one James, it might be the only he ever gets." Added Sirius and the laughed even more and Peter seem to decide it wasn't worth the fight and joined them with an edgy laugh.

"I don't know guys, honest." He sigh and ruffled his hair again,

"We worked really hard staging that police chase Lucius, Rastaban, and Rudolphus, and then all the work we did speaking out against the Dark Lord at school, I feel like we should be safe. But there is just too much coincidence in those three girls being the same ones you drooled after the last summer Sirius, then you had to go and maul them and leave fur behind." James sighed and paced some more before he continued strategically lining out their options.

"Once the investigation for that clears and they don't link us to their murders, I'd say then we are golden. But if we turn Lily over to him now and he kills her, how are we going to explain not getting caught the at the McKinnon's attack and then Lily getting caught again when she was with us a second time the very next day? It's too suspicious." James stopped and looked askance of his two friends who both gave him blank expressions, clearly content to let him continue to mastermind their plot on his own.

Sirius yawned and leaned back on the bed.

"Why not just let her stay, if the Dark Lord wants her he can always ask for her. Our job's been to stay low, get him information on the Order, and misdirect them on the nights of Revels. We pulled last night off well enough. No one could have expected the McKinnon's to have had portkeys ready for an attack." Sirius suggested lazily scratching at his groin.

"Yeah - you know I think you're right Pads. He can just ask if he wanted her. He did still promise I could have her." James said the last musingly.

"How much longer till you can convince her to marry your s-sorry arse? Peter bravely but in, earning a sharp glare from Sirius when James got angry and started thrashing things about the room in. Sirius got up and consoled his raging friend, holding his shoulders back and yelling at him over James furious and incoherent ranting.

"Don't let it get your knickers in a bind, she's just having her fun with you! Listen! If push comes to shove you can always just man up and do that thing you did on her before that worked so well. Come on! And if that doesn't work you can just imperious her or give her a love potion to help move her along faster. Buck up!" With that James calmed down and the three boys set about to fixing the destruction there in the room. Ending their secret planning meeting held merely a room away from the peacefully sleeping redhead in question.


End file.
